Seijun Togiretogire
| Stats= }} Seijun Togiretogire, played by Seijun, is a former Oto Hebinin (in fact, he founded them), Curse Seal Bearer, and now is a member of the Akatsuki. History Raised In Isolation Many years ago, the Moon god Tsukuyomi took it upon himself to intervene in the chaos of the world, where random ninja clans fought against each other indiscriminately. Since it was forbidden for an immortal to take a hand against the affairs of men, Tsukuyomi took on human form and adopted the name Hiko Seijuro, and modified his legendary sword style, Tsuki Shinmei-ryu, into the famous Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Once becoming aware that he would die a mortal's death before reclaiming his godhood, Tsukuyomi took advantage of the creation of the Shinobi Village System to found a successor system of Hiten Mitsurugi, in which each master would adopt the title "Hiko Seijuro" and train a single apprentice to take their place. That apprentice would then take the title, and the cycle repeated. In this way, Tsukuyomi hoped to have a balancing agent in place in order to help maintain the status quo of the villages. Years passed, and Hiko Seijuro XII took on a man named Shin Togiretogire as his apprentice. Shin proved to be a sword fighter without equal, learning the Hiten techniques by merely hearing their descriptions. His skill was such that he was the first man to be labeled "Daitenken," Great Heavenly Sword. However, Shin was of noble blood, and chose not to forsake his royal life style in the Land of Rice for the hardship of hermitate as Hiko Seijuro XII, and left his master after mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, but before completing the true final test and becoming the XIII. Hiko Seijuro XII took on a separate apprentice, as he was still young enough to complete the cycle. More time passed, and Hiko Seijuro XIII emerged, seeking out Shin Togiretogire, who had now become the daimyo of the Land of Rice. After a hard-fought battle that ended in a bloody draw, Hiko Seijuro XIII admitted his defeat in the long run. Shin, however, seemed troubled, and extracted a promise from Hiko Seijuro that if anything happened to Shin, Hiko would train Shin's newborn son in kenjutsu. Not two days later, Orochimaru made his move, forming an alliance with one of Shin's retainers. Distraught at his failure, Shin lost his sanity, and prepared to use his sword to take the lives of his family and himself. Shin's wife, a young woman named Kitai Soyokaze, took a blade and fought against Shin, managing to give a fatal wound to Shin due to his previous battle with Hiko Seijuro XIII. As his wife died on his sword, Shin's sanity returned. Giving a sad smile to his child, Shin took his own life after commanding a servant to take the young man to Hiko Seijuro's hut.... The Tiger is Given Wings Seventeen years later, the young man named Tora Kage had a disagreement with Hiko Seijuro XIII; the former sought to incorporate Hiten Mitsurugui-ryu and various other styles together to create one, omnipotent kenjutsu, whereas Hiko Seijuro believed Hiten Mitusurugi should be kept "pure," and styles used separately. This cultivated a brutal sword battle when Tora resisted Hiko's attempts to strip him of a newfound weapon Hiko himself had created, the Tsuki-Neji. Hiko left Tora lying outside of Otogakure, having struck him down with the "Kuzuryusen" technique. Kabuto Yakushi discovered the young man, and took him into Otogakure's elite ANBU, the Hebinin, adopting him as an apprentice of his own.. As years passed, Tora became one of the deadliest fighters in Otogakure, and arguably one of the most famous as he founded the elite shinobi group, the "Hebinin." Tora was also branded with the Lunar Seal, a seal related to the Earth and Solar seals. The Anaconda Trio Tora's first techncial appearance was when Orochimaru dispatched him to Konoha. Upon arriving, Tora located a Konoha ANBU named Keiru Makaze. After a brief but intense battle, Keiru agreed to follow Tora back to Otogakure, and serve Orochimaru. After a harsh test, Keiru was put in a unit with Tora and Kimimaro Kaguya, making them Orochimaru's top three fighters: the Anaconda Trio. Oto no Tora Tora's first true introduction in the story was that of an assassin's. Orochimaru sent Tora, along with Awoi Fujoshi, Jin Chitenbun, Keiru Makaze, and Sakon/Ukon to kill Anko Mitarashi. Tora engaged Anko himself, and nearly killed when he launched a spearhead of Tsuki-Neji at her, though Shujitori Kuramitsu, Anko's student, leaped in front to attempt to save her, though he only ended up getting both of them impale. Nonetheless, this impressed Tora. He withdrew after healing not only Shujitori, but Anko as well, enough to allow to allow them to reach the hospital. While leading his team out've the Konoha district, the Oto-group got into a fight with Omori Momochi, Zaku Abumi, Kin Tsuchi, and a Konoha ANBU named Kizuna. Tora fought with Zaku, and actually succeeding in killing him. Though Zaku revelealed a latent power, that of a Samehada shard, reviving himself with greater power. Tora responded by displaying his Lunar Curse Seal, using the dark power it bestowed to put Zaku down. Susugakue's Downfall; The Tiger is Tamed After his battles, Tora decided to stay in Konohakgakure, telling Keiru he was searching for something.....this was eventually found out to be Maya Natsume. Seijun recruited Maya, taking her under his wing as an apprentice. Tora then participated in the attack on Susugakure, in which he kidnapped Anko Mitarashi, who had been dispatched to help survivors by Konoha. Oddly, they formed an odd friendship with each other. Tora and a large group were drawn into battle with Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Retsu Unohana, and Anko's Genin team when they attempted to release her. Tora battled Shujitori Kuramitsu, and was scarred in the battle. In a fit of rage, Tora activated his second state, and nearly killed Shujitori, though he stopped at the last moment. Tora then confessed to having romantic feelings for Yoruichi Shihouin, a woman Tora himself had recruited just prior to the RP's beginning into the Hebinin. To his delight, Yoruichi felt the same way. They had little time for romance, however, as Kisame's squad infiltrated Otogakure. Seijun captured Omori Momochi, but let Ryuumi and Rei escape. Fate's Hand... Tora had a confrontation with Omori, and left Tsuki-Neji to castrate him over a seven-hour period as revenge for attacking Yoruichi. The SK arrived again, and Tora and Yoruichi fled to Miyamoto's home, as Tora was worried it would be attacked. They met up with Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi, who were retreating after a battle with Orochimaru. A long, tense fight erupted, detailed with such high points as Tora throwing Zaku through the roof of the hut and Zaku and Tora's final attacks obliterating the building itself. When the dust setteld, Tora had a new name....his real name. Seijun Togiretogire. Seijun....Tora Kage Reborn Seijun awoke blind to the world. Without waiting to properly rest, Seijun gathered a small group and traveled to Konohagakure, intending to share something with Anko Mitarashi. This plan was derailed, as he arrived at time when the village was morning the death of Asuma Sarutobi. Seijun did meet a long-time friend and former student of Yoruichi's, Ichigo Kurosaki. Seijun, by chance, encountered his old sensei, Hiko Seijuro XIII, though he was so consumed with resentment he could not even call him by name, referring to him as "Miyamoto.". Seijun was driven to attack Miyamoto...and was easily beaten back by the swordsmaster. Seijun's nodachi was shattered, but he seemed to have found some peace about himself, largely in part to Yoruichi's support in the fight. Seijun and Yoruichi left early, passing by the shrine of Tsukuyomi. Seijun cleared the trials, and was given Tsukuyomi's sword, Wangetsu-tsuki, to replace his lost nodachi. Seijun traveled to Susugakure, where Orochimaru awaited. Upon his arrival, Seijun and Yoruichi were promptly sent BACK to Konoha to pick up Orochimaru's son, Onichi. The two made good time, getting back as Seijun's eyes healed. Along the way, Seijun and Yoruichi had a meaningful conversation, with Yoruichi revealing her devotion to Seijun, and that any ties she had were not to Otogakure or Orochimaru, but to Seijun. The couple shared their first kiss (thanks to Yoruichi) and made a promise to stay together; where one went, the other would follow. Seijun infiltrated the Hyuuga manor, knocking out Tenten and making off with Onichi. Soon, he and Yoruichi were back in Kiaigakure, where Seijun was injected and put on bed rest thanks to Orochimaru's new serum for a third cursed seal stae....Seijun came face to face with his inner demons... Kiaigakure: Oto no Tora's Last Battle After defeating his nightmares, Seijun awoke to go off on his own, having a light training session. He had a brief converation with Yoruichi, which was interrupted when Kiaigakure was attacked. Hiko Seijuro and Soi Fon stormed into the room, Hiko to fight, Soifon merely searching. After an epic clash of kenjutsu, Seijun defeated his old sensei, and encountered Elyk Karasagi again. Her alter ego and Tsuki-Neji connected, giving Elyk a gift......later, Seijun was drawn into battle with Kyteno, who had captured Yoruichi. Their battle ravaged Kiaigakure, but Kyteno withdrew when Seijun fell unconscious. Seijun then persuaded Yoruichi to leave Otogakure with him, after promising to allow her to do all she could to ease his burden. In the midst of preparations, Seijun was approached by Uchiha Itachi, who invited himself, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon to join Akatsuki. Having no other course, they accepted, and escaped Kiai after brief clash with Yakushi Kabuto. Akatsuki Upon arriving in Amegakure, Seijun was immediately tested by Pein, who put him in a three-on-one battle against Zaku, Kin, and Kinuta Dosu. Using the room to his advantage, along with the abilities of his opponents and some interference from Tsukuyomi, Seijun was able to claim the upperhand before Pain called the match. After recovering in the medical bay, Seijun wandered out into Amegakure, and watched a short match between Soi Fon and Yoruichi before being attacked by Sesshomaru. Weakened and dulled by his previous battle, Seijun quickly called for help. Yoruichi and Soi Fon sprang to his aid, and the three managed to subdue Sesshomaru. After the battle's conclusion, Seijun and Yoruichi met Tobi, a more light-hearted member of Akatsuki. After being doused with a water scroll due to Tobi's antics, Seijun was able to release his tension as he laughed along with Yoruichi and Tobi. Tobi then pushed Seijun and Yoruichi together before vanishing. Yoruichi and Seijun finally admitted the stronger feelings they had for each other, both revealing they loved the other..... 2.5 Years Later Over the next two and half years, Seijun was able to refine his relationships. Zaku and Kin both became kohais of Seijun, as he taught Zaku the finer points of using Taiyou Yakuin, and Kin the art of Muteki-ryuu. Seijun came to grips with his shishou, Hiko Seijuro, restoring their relationship to its former status. He became Keiru Makaze's partner in Akatsuki, and was even given a special cloak by Keiru himself as a welcoming gift. Without question the most drastic change was Seijun's relationship with Yoruichi. Not too long after the couple admitted loving each other, Seijun took Yoruichi's hand in marriage. This action seemed to seal Seijun's lingering doubts and reservations about himself. Seijun's first major action was to lead a mission to Otogakure with Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Drake Uchiha to retrieve Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring. Seijun met his old friend Jin, who had changed and adopted a nickname, Yukishiro, and clashed with Kimimaro Kaguya. Seijun escaped with the ring, and his team pulled out. Jinchuuriki Retrieval Mission Upon his return, Seijun spent some time enjoying the...perks...of a marriage to Yoruichi, before being asked to break up a fight between Crimson and Kin Tsuchi by Valentine. This backfired, as Seijun started a fight with Zaku that ended with Zaku ripping out his second state's wings and breaking Tsuki-Neji...and giving birth to the Nekuragan.... Soon after his wounds healed, Seijun was given the Sora ring by Konan, the same ring he had taken from Otogakure. He and Keiru departed for Konoha to capture Naruto, picking up a young woman named Shinju as Seijun's new apprentice, but met stiff resistance in Zero at the gates. Seijun wounded Zero, and was extracted by Jiei, while Keiru used Crimson to kidnap Sakura Haruno. Seriously wounded, Seijun rested in the wilderness as Jiei stood guard.Upon his awakening, Seijun found himself refreshed and under attack by Lem Akimoto, a Konoha ANBU pursuing him. Shinju appeared to help her new master, and the two are now fighting Lem. Appearance Seijun is fairly tall, but slight. Though he is six feet tall, he seems smaller due to his compact frame and light weight; only 150 punds. He is somewhat pale, but not vampy. He has short dark hair fashioned in a style akin to Itachi's, and his a deep, bright green eyes that stand out mroe than any other feature; they are almost golden in the proper light. Fanglike markings are etched at the corner of each eye, and a diagonal scar goes between his eyes, just above the bridge of his nose. Seijun generally wears what he calls an "Oboro suit," a lightweight outfit that is half-armor, half-bodysuit. Thick black-and-white torso pads cover his chest and shoulders, with fishnet mesh on his stomach. A gauntlet with mini-kunai lining it adorns his left arm, and a dark extra-length sleeve covers his right arm. Grey pants with black triangles gonig down the sides and dark, knee high boots complete the outfit. Seijun is never seen without Tsuki-Neji, Yamoto, or Wangetsu-suki in public. Criss-crossing scars dominate his right arm thanks to Tsuki-Neji, and Wangetsu-tsuki is worn on the back of his hip, like Sasuke Uchiha's Kusanagi, with Yamoto being sheathed at his left hip. Personality Soft-spoken, despite a deep voice. Seijun's most defined trait is being MADDENINGLY polite. Seijun uses many old-fashioned suffixes, such as "-ue" and "-dono." He's very slow to anger, but terrifying when his rage peaks. Seijun rarely loses his composure, and always maintains a calm exterior. Seijun absolutely disdains killing and needless violence, but he will not think twice about killing or maiming an enemy. He has a sadistic side that comes out only when he has been angered. Seijun hides his feelings from his peers and subordinates, but he is suprisingly open when alone with Yoruichi, Kimimaro, or Kabuto. Seijun does not consider himself evil even as a member of Akatsuki. He is merely playing a role that must be played, and sees most of the world in black and white. As a shinobi, one does what one is ordered to. However, those who kill for pleasure, or torture the pure, are regarded as true evil by Seijun. Likes: Yoruichi, night sky, cool weather, reading Dislikes: People without manners, killing unnecessarily. Hobbies: Reading, playing his flute, and spending time with Yoruichi Guilty Pleasures: Picking up and throwing Yoruichi, and pulling her hair. Pet peeves: Must use "dono" as a suffix for most females. Favorite food: Miso Ramen Favorite animal: Tiger Nindo: "Vowing to blade, soul, and self, this life of battles will be followed through to the end." Relationships Yoruichi Shihouin Seijun's comrade, turned friend, turned girlfriend, turned lover, turned wife. Not surprisingly, Yoruichi wields the greatest influence over Seijun. As a couple, the two are rarely separated for long, and even then it is even rarer for one to be exceedingly far away from the other. In Non-Canon, the pair's relationship is characterized by events such as dancing, Seijun playing his music for Yoruichi, fending off Soi Fon's hounding, and Yoruichi eating up all the food in whichever unfortunate restaurant they choose. There are several nuances that are significant between the two, such as most major events taking place at night, a mutual link to felines, and Yoruichi often teasing Seijun for his name's meaning or purity, as well as being exceedingly lasviscious just to embarrass Seijun. In canon, the two are still often joined at the hip, with Seijun declining to speak to anyone else, if he doesn't have to, if Yoruichi is around. Yoruichi serves as a buffer and encourager for Seijun when he is confused and unsure about what to do, or more often than not, when he's plagued by his own inner demons. Seijun relies heavily on Yoruichi for advice, and he places her well-being above anything else. Seijun and Yoruichi have even promised each other that where one goes, the other will follow, no matter what village or road the partner chooses to take. She is Seijun's anchor, and plays a pivotal role in the war between Seijun Togiretogire and Tora Kage. Seijun has been shown to place Yoruichi's well-being above all else, falling into a genocidal rage whenever she is put in danger or wounded in some way. Zaku Abumi Much like Yoruichi, Zaku plays a large role in Seijun's character as well. He is the first person in the story, besides Hiko Seijuro and Orochimaru, to uncover the mystery of Seijun's real name. Zaku and Seijun have an intense rivalry, evidenced by heavy clashes in the canon story that always end up with questionable end. Though Seijun tends to walk away with the upper hand, true victor is rarely determined. Their relationship is modeled after that of Sanosuke Sagara and Hajime Saitou of Rurouni Kenshin. Ironically, in N/C, the two rivals are often paired up together as a team. Despite the rivalry, Seijun and Zaku form an uneasy trust between each other in N/C, and make a very devastating duo when they deign to work together. Zaku's reliance on his emotions to determine his actions, as well as his bond with Kin Tsuchi, have reflected on Seijun. They provide the base for Seijun's growth as a human being, as well as a foundation for the relationship Seijun has with Yoruichi. Seijun and Yoruichi's romance often parallels that of Zaku and Kin. Over the timeskip, Seijun and Zaku have become neutrally respectful of each other, and are almost peers. Seijun still uses the "-kun" suffix, but no longer as a superior to inferior. He now uses it as one would to a peer. However, Seijun still bristles whenever Zaku doesn't use a suffix in response. Like Yoruichi, Zaku holds heavy influence in the Seijun/Tora quagmire. Elyk Karasagi One of Nami's closest friends, Elyk was there when Nami left Oto... thus, aside from Shinrai, Elyk is the only one who knows the true reasons Nami left. When they met 2.5 years later, their bond only got closer, evidenced when Nami believed the visions with no proof at all. Anko Mitarashi In many ways, Anko was the first to pull out Seijun's inner self. She was the first to open Seijun to the world around him, and paved the way for several of the relationships and bonds he has now. Though her role is comparatively short compared to the others, Anko still holds some sway over Seijun. Hiko Seijuro XIII Seijun's former master. Hiko is Seijun's father figure, with Seijun's philosophy, beliefs, and attitude coming from Hiko. Seijun no longer resents his master, and the two are back to their old relationship. More to come. Fighting Style Under construction. Favorite Moves To come. Doujutsu In progress. Weapons Working on it. Random Facts Under construction. Battle History Note: Winner is placed first (unless noted to be a draw or stopped fight). N/C Battles are italicized. Category:Akatsuki Category:Otogakure Category:Amegakure Category:Original Characters